dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Finders Keepers
Threaten doesn't work? I try but assistant says he isn't afraid is daylight. (talk) 19:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Ånon8 I believe you need to be of an aggressive personality in order for the threaten option to work, just like you need to be of a sarcastic/humorous personality to have the option of tricking the guards at the warehouse. Diplomatic personalities get kinda shafted in this quest, so if you don't want to pay him/fight the guards you'll have to steal the manifest. I have been playing aggressive and it worked for my varlet.--Diosprometheus (talk) 23:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Trick Guards How do you trick the guards? I have done this multiple times and yet I've never been able to trick them. Me too. Tungstic (talk) 03:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You need to have a sarcastic, humorous personality to have the choice of tricking them. You have to have picked mostly sarcastic responses on the dialog wheel to gain this kind of personality for your character. Walkthrough The notation at the end of step 3 of the walkthrough that reads: "If you steal the document, you will also have to enter the Warehouse at night, not during the day as the quest marker would have you believe." is incorrect -- while one MAY enter the warehouse at night (after finding the documents at night), facing only one guard, one may instead proceed to come back during the day, to find the multiple (6) guards outside. In fact, one may choose to kill the guard outside at night, then come back during the day to kill those guards, as well, to maximize experience, before entering the warehouse. --RougeRogue (talk) 07:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Option to get 2 gold coins from Martian at beginning of mission. In the article under the section "Results" it says "Note that if you bring Aveline and Isabella with you to talk to Martin before finishing the prequest, Isabela's Contact, you can get 2 for just accepting the quest. Doing so, however, will strip the Friendship/Rivalry gained from Isabela's Contact. (This editor was unable to reproduce this on PC Patch 1.03. Does it depend on dialog choices?)" Basically I tried to talk to Martian before contacting Isabella in order to get the 2 gold coins, but it didn't work. I tried this on the X-Box 360. In the article someone places a note pointing out that they were unable to reproduce the effects on this PC as well. I think the person who placed this reference was wrong or they failed to point out some important step required to get the gold coin. MochaShakaKhan (talk) 04:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Known bug? * Finders Keepers - As of v 1.00 it is possible that you can not speak with the guards of the warehouse. You can fight the random pirates nearby, you can enter the warehouse and finish the quest, but you loose the exp from the fight with the guard. After installing patch 1.04 it turns even worse, you can no more fight the random pirates nearby. -- (talk) 12:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC) - Edit: Confirmed solution: After patching the game restart the game (new campaign). - Following the programmers hint it perhaps would be enough to load a savegame from before entering the dock-maps. -- (talk) 13:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Liam Amazing how he understands I'm looking for Orlesian cargo when I've not mentioned it. The Harbo(u)r Master was the first stop on learning it was a good place to ask. No one could have got back there earlier. Liam must be using a magic walkie talkie or far-seeing crystal ball. BTW you don't need Isabela to suggest a return visit later. You can think of it for yourself. PS Random Pirates may well be part of the suspicious lady's quest. Someone been knocking back the flagons prior to the dock trip ? Character Type ? I admit to never always choosing the same answer type to every conversation but have clearly made more aggressive ones this time around. My character should therefore be aggressive ? I got no "tell you for a price" option :-( I even dropped Aveline off to get the cash without her taking umbrage.